


Boîtes Absurdes (Oder: Gelb, schließe deinen Mund)

by Jeonsa_Korea_2003



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man -All Media Types
Genre: And Some Bad Guys, Deutsch/German: Translation Fic, First Translation Fic, Gen, I Read a Fic About This Once, Just to Spice It Up, Peter Can Hear the Thought Boxes, Pyschic!Peter, So Sorry If Mistakes
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeonsa_Korea_2003/pseuds/Jeonsa_Korea_2003
Summary: Peter pfiff eine laute New Yorker Pfeife, die in den vorherigen schrillen Tönen der Boxen widerhallte. "Ruhe! Ich gehe nicht! Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich alles hören kann, was gesagt wird, und du kämpfst immer und es wird bei Kämpfen ablenkend, weil du immer über wirklich interessante Fakten über Flamingos reden wirst! ""Was." Gelb sagt, als der Taco Deadpool auf die Gnade der konkreten fünfzig Geschichten unten gefallen war.





	Boîtes Absurdes (Oder: Gelb, schließe deinen Mund)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeductionIsKey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeductionIsKey/gifts).
  * A translation of [Boîtes Absurdes (Or: Yellow, Just Shut Your Mouth)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639301) by [DeductionIsKey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeductionIsKey/pseuds/DeductionIsKey). 



> First Translation Fic! Sorry for any mistakes!

Peter war neun, als er lernte, die Stimmen zu ignorieren. Er hatte sich immer an die flippigen Gedanken der Leute geklammert, als sie mit ihrem täglichen Leben weitergingen, eine Frau, die sich über die schlimme Leidenschaft ihres Mannes beklagte, als er sie ignorierte, eine Großmutter, die nicht wusste, was sie zum Teenager für Weihnachten bringen sollte. Sie waren beruhigend, eine Pause in dem ständigen Schweigen, der in seinem Haus schwand. Er mochte das Schweigen nicht, denn wenn es still war, begann er zu denken. Und schlechte Dinge kamen immer, als er das tat.

 

Der Tag, an dem Peter zuerst versucht hatte, jemanden zu blockieren, war Flash. Es war ironisch, dass der Junge mit den schrecklichsten Wutmanagern Fähigkeiten, die jemals bestanden hatte, war derjenige, der Peter kontrollierte. Er hatte ihn getreten, seine Gedanken ein ständiger Strudel der Freude und "Puny Parkers". Als die Gedanken immer detaillierter wurden, drohten die Drohungen in Flashs Gehirn, Peter wimmerte und näherte sich. Die kaum konstruierte Mauer, die er aus Verzweiflung und Schmerzen gemacht hatte, wurde im Laufe der Zeit stärker, und als er 11 Jahre alt war, konnte Peter sich fast überzeugen, dass er normal war.

 

Fast.

-

  
Mittelschule war schwer Elementar, das Peter gerade geschafft hatte, danke dir sehr, war okay gewesen, als er sich an das Geschwätz der Studenten gewöhnt hatte, wie sie ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht hatten, oder das Flüstern der Mangel-Beziehungen. In den zwei Jahren, in denen Petrus die Mauer gebaut hatte, war es in diesem Klassenzimmer größer geworden als jemals zuvor und verriegelte sich von so privatem wie persönlichen Gedanken. Das hörte Petrus nicht teils laut, wie Frau Teghe, die sich um ihr bevorstehendes Datum kümmerte, oder die Hauptpersonenangelegenheit mit dem Hausmädchen, das seine Frau vor kurzem beschäftigt hatte.

 

Peter war schnell aufgewachsen.

 

-

Onkel Ben hat herausgefunden, als er 13 war. Wirklich, es war ein Wunder, dass er nicht gefunden hatte, als Peter jünger war, aber Peter war immer ein introvertiertes Kind gewesen und verbarg seine Mauer vor seinen Verwandten. Sie hatten die Weihnachtsbeleuchtung auf das Haus gestellt, eine seltene Leckerei, wie der gewöhnlich mürrische Vermieter ihnen erlaubt hatte, sie aufzustellen. Onkel Ben hatte sich über die Leiter gebeugt, seine Hand ausgestreckt, als er bereit war, sein Knie auf den Hocker zu legen und dachte, es würde halten. Peter, der diesen Gedanken anfing, hatte geschrien: "Nein!", Ziemlich laut, der panische Klang, der den Rand der Nachbarschaft erreicht hat.

Ben hatte sich mit einem schockierten Auge zu ihm zugewandt und murmelte, als er vom Hocker herunterkam. Er ging hinüber, wo Peter saß, packte seine Hände und sah ihm in die Augen. Shellshocked, mit leichten Atemzüge, Ben hatte ihn gefragt, ob er manchmal Stimmen hören könnte. Nachdem Peter verkündet, überrascht und erschrocken, dass er konnte, hatte Ben ihn in einer Umarmung versammelt, ein hysterisches Lachen, das aus ihm herauskam. "Es hat geklappt." Alles was er in Bezug auf Peters Fragen gesagt hat.

-

Peter kann seine eigenen Gedanken nicht hören. Er denkt, weiß, dass sie da sind, aber er kann sie nicht hören. Er versucht nicht, den Grund zu denken, weil er nicht seine eigenen hat, nur andere Leute. Es funktioniert nie ganz.

-

High School war ärgerlich. Es war nicht die Hausaufgabe, die Peter schrecklich fand, da er tatsächlich die Nutzlast genoss, die er jeden Tag bekam. Nein, es ist alles laute Gedanken. Jugendliche denken, alles ist so dang wichtig, ihre Gedanken alle kämpfen, um Anerkennung zu bekommen. Es war wie eine ständige Schlacht mit ihrer Persönlichkeit und Pheromonen, Hormone flaring und schmutzig aussieht. Peter hasst es.

 

Er hätte sein können, er weiß es. Er war okay, und ziemlich hübsch, was im Gegensatz zu vor 50 Jahren damals als attraktiv angesehen wurde. Aber mit dem Sein würde bedeuten, in all diesen Gedanken, die mit Zorn oder törichter Liebe infundiert wurden, würden einige von ihnen auf ihn gerichtet sein. Und das konnte er nicht.

-

Er konnte die Menschen kontrollieren. So in etwa. Er lernt das zuerst, wenn er in einem Müllcontainer grabt, der versucht, einen jener alten Computer zu finden, die er hier gesehen hat. Als er ein Geräusch hörte, blickte Peter auf, um den Besitzer des Gebäudes zu finden, der eine leere Kaffeetasse in der Hand hatte. Peter's Panik überstürmte über seine Wand und veranlasste den anderen, plötzlich aufzuhören und sah vorsichtig auf die Gasse, seine Augen erschrocken, als er wegging, um zu murmeln, als er einen normalen Mülleimer fand.

Manchmal, in solchen Momenten, mag Peter sein "Geschenk".

-

Er hasst offiziell Spinnen. Zusammen mit dem Kleben an den Wänden, super Kraft und über alles hübsche, atemberaubende abs, die den Bissen begleitet hatte, kamen die blutigen fortgeschrittenen Sinne. Und er konnte nur hilflos zusehen, als seine Mauer wie geschmolzener Plastik knackte und zusammenstürzte. Schule an diesem Tag war schrecklich, seine Sinne schreien, alles war zu hell und laut. Stopitstopit

 

Er liebt nachher viel still.

-

Onkel Ben stirbt, und seine Mauer schießt so hoch, Peter ist sicher, dass er nie wieder Leute hören wird. Aber dann kommt Tante May zum Weinen, und seine Mauer zieht sich an, es war nie dort.

Weil er hören muss, was sie von ihm denkt, muss man wissen, dass es nicht "Mörder" ist. Wenn es nicht so ist, fühlt Peter etwas, das fast enttäuscht ist.

 

Er entscheidet sich nicht darüber nachzudenken, warum das so ist.

-

Er wird Spider-Man. Er näht seinen Anzug sorgfältig, als ein reines unverfälschtes Schweigen ihn ankommt. Er liebt Ohrenstöpsel. Er macht seine Web-Shooter auch mit dem Material, das er von Oscorp "geliehen" hatte. Und die Dinge verlangsamen sich, als er dort oben war, seine Mauer brach und stark zum ersten Mal seit Jahren. Er rettet Menschen, er hat ihnen geholfen, wie er es noch nie getan hat.

 

Jedes Leben, das er rettet, ist eine andere Person, die nicht eine Person schreit, die ihren Verlust und ihre Trauer so laut schreit, dass sie Peter aufwacht, denn so oft wie er es versucht hat, kann er die Trauernden niemals blockieren.

-

Er trifft auf Deadpool. Er war zuerst zu dem ständigen Schreien, das schien, in seinem Kopf zu gehen, seine Gedanken schreien so viele Dinge, dass es Peter Kopf drehen. Dort war Trauer, Peter wusste, er konnte riechen, es ist ein scharfer Geschmack, wie es aus Deadpools Gedanken weht. Es war begraben, tramatisch ertrinken, wie es in seinem eigenen Blut von Witzen und Hysterik schwamm.

Die Leute hatten Peter gesagt, er solle sich von Deadpool fernhalten, denn er fühlte nichts. Aber Peter denkt, er fühlt sich zu viel.

-

Peter konnte die Gedanken von Deadpool niemals ignorieren, er lernt. Sie sind zu glücklich und traurig und schrecklich wütend zugleich, wie eine ständige Not, die abschreckt, wenn Peter ankommt. Was vermutlich Peter fühlt sich viel zu wichtig, als er tatsächlich ist.

-

Deadpools reden mit seinen Gedanken, was macht Peter schließlich um ihn herum. Er hört die Gespräche, die er hat, mit dem, was er "Gelb" und "Weiß" genannt hat und denkt, dass es faszinierend ist. Nun, auf den ersten.

-

"Ohhh, Petey ist hier." Gelb flüstert, als Peter im Kampf mit einer Amateur-Welt dominiert. Peter schickte eine schnelle Welle zu Deadpool, während Weiß und Gelb die Überlegenheit der Spitznamen Petey oder Spidey argumentiert. Es war nur ein bisschen ablenkend.

 

"Ich habe es dir gesagt, Spidey ist ein toller Name." Weiß sagte zu Gelb, als Peter einen anderen Roboter hackte. Deadpool kichert, ein hohes Geräusch, als er sich ein braunes Gesicht ansah. "Nehmen Sie das, Walli!", Sagte er fröhlich. Peter lachte und veranlasste Deadpool, ihn zu grinsen.

 

"Aber Petey ist ein anderer persönlicher Name und es zeigt, dass er uns seinen Namen gezeigt hat!", Sagt Garmelig, als hätte er es noch nicht millionenfach deutlich gemacht.

Weiß seufzte dramatisch, wie Weiß war ein Idiot. "Aber Spidey, sagt dem Feind nicht seinen Namen!"

 

" Oh."

 

"Deadpool, Fokus!", Sagte Peter und wusste, dass er, wenn er die Boxen herunterfallen könnte, sich besser auf den Kampf konzentrieren könnte.

 

"Ich mag es, wenn er seine" Kapitän AmeriCAN "Stimme benutzt." Weiß verkrümmt und veranlasste Peter zu ersticken, als er eine nervende Maschinengewehrsache verpasste.

 

Der Kampf, der, als es vorbei war, enthüllte, dass der Genies, der dem gesunden Menschenverstand und den guten Eltern fehlte, so ziemlich aufhörte, wie Peter es erwartet hatte.

Nach dem Kampf (oder Streit, aber es war Action), hüpfte Deadpool zu ihm mit einem Grinsen und seine Hände schwingen an seinen Seiten. "Also, ich dachte, da bin ich jetzt ein guter Kerl, mit Medaillen und Sachen, muss ich gerne einweichen", deutete er auf den Kopf. "Die Güte, die Spi-Pie ist." Er runzelte die Nase. "Warten Sie, vergessen Sie den Spitznamen."

 

Peter lachte und ging mit Deadpool in die Straße. "Tacos?"

Deadpool grinste

-

"Das ist so schön." Gelb sagte, als Deadpool sich auf einen Taco niederschlug. "Und wir mussten nicht mal fragen!" Glattes Geschwätz wurde im Laufe der Zeit immer lauter geworden, und Peter beobachtete, wie Wade zuckte und seinen Kopf schlug . "Sei ruhig dort oben", sagte er und stahl dann einen kleinen Blick auf Peter mit Sorgen auf seinem Gesicht. Sie saßen am Rande eines Gebäudes in der Mitte von New York, eine Schachtel mexikanisches Essen zwischen ihnen.

 

"Weißt du", sagte White, als Deadpool zum Essen zurückkehrte. "Er wird gehen. Auch wenn er keine Angst vor dir für deine "atemberaubende Persönlichkeit" hat, hört niemand Stimmen. "Deadpool erstarrte, senkte seinen Taco und seufzte leise.

 

"Ich gehe los." Deadpool sagte mit einem fröhlichen Grinsen, das nichts und alles versteckte. "Du weißt, Leute zu trinken, Biere zu sehen. Oder ist es umgekehrt? "Er machte einen Frühling, um aufzustehen, legte seinen halb fertigen Taco nieder, aber schrie, als Peter ihn zurückbrachte.

 

"Ich - ich - ich habe dir etwas zu erzählen", sagte Peter zögernd.

 

"Erzählte dich", sagte White und veranlasste Wade, wieder zu frieren und zu wichsen. "Das ist okay? Du weißt, ich - ich werde einen anderen Helden mit einem wirklich nic finden - "Er blieb stehen, sein Witz fiel kurz. "Ja."

 

"Das kann nicht passieren!" Gelb weinte, als Peter an der Lautstärke gewölbt war. "Das ist deine Schuld, Weiß!"

 

"Nun, wenn ich mich erinnere, war es dir, der gesagt wurde, dass man die Klappe halten sollte!"

 

"Wie kannst du es wagen?"

 

Peter pfiff eine laute New Yorker Pfeife, die in den vorherigen schrillen Tönen der Boxen widerhallte. "Ruhe! Ich bin nicht blutig verlassen! Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich alles hören kann, was ihr sagt, und ihr kämpft immer und es wird bei Kämpfen ablenkend, weil du immer über wirklich interessante Fakten über Flamingos gesprochen hast! "

 

"Wat." Gelb sagt, wie der Taco Deadpool fällt auf die Gnade der konkreten fünfzig Geschichten unten.

Sie arbeiten es aus. Deadpool zieht sich endgültig zurück, um eine "wirklich nette Person zu sein, die einfach nur unausgeleitete Menschen für Geld" zu "Spi-Pie's Freund, dass nur un-Lebt jemand, wenn unbedingt notwendig." Die Boxen stoppen die ganze Zeit zu kämpfen, ständig wünschte Peter Aufmerksamkeit . Wade mellows im Allgemeinen, nicht so unberechenbar oder unverantwortlich wie zuvor. Peter genehmigt und das Leben geht weiter.

-

Das nächste Mal, wenn Peter die Mauer in seinem Kopf sieht, hat es Graffiti in Form von Deadpools Maske, und Peter wacht lachend auf.

-

Alles ist gut.


End file.
